My Version - Sasuke's POV
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: Hey, this is my first NARUTO fanfic, so don't be too harsh! It's what I think Sasuke was feeling when he left Konoha. This is based off the scene where Sakura intercepts him on the road to exit the village. Reviews are appreciated! Rated T for language. One shot.


The moon was full and bright, leaving me with a lit up path.

Once I had decided to leave, I made sure to walk the "scenic route"; which led me through the Academy and a few other places where I'd previously spent a lot of my time. Each step within the route gave me memories, both good and bad, and even though I now cherished them briefly I knew it was best to let them go.

When I came to the one path that leads to outside of the village, I was surprised to see her here…

Sakura…

Her emerald orbs travelled to my bag, and I could see the broken sadness and shock within them. She stood in my way, so I stopped before her when I was five feet away.

"What are you doing, wondering around here at night?" I asked, resisting the urge to raise an eyebrow and show my confusion. I had a vague idea why she was here, but knowing Sakura, I could be wrong… Sakura looked down and answered with a grim voice.

"Because in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road." She said, and I had to resist a groan of annoyance because she just confirmed my suspicions.

She was here to try and stop me. She somehow knew I was going to leave tonight, and came to try and talk me out of it… Damn it all.

"Go home and sleep." I told her, walking around her. I got to about 10 steps away before she spoke up again.

"Why?" She whispered. I almost didn't hear her, and was about to say something when she kept on talking. "Why don't you ever tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?" She kept asking. I grit my teeth for a moment, before stopping in my tracks.

"Why do I have to tell you anything?" I counter-asked. "It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself about what I do." I advised. It would be so much easier for me if she just stopped… Stopped trying to get in my way with concerns and questions and driving me mad because she has a crush on me… If I weren't set on revenge, maybe I would stay and try… For her… But it's too late, damn it! I tried turning away from revenge, ever since I became part of Team 7, but that only made my resolve stronger! Why does she have to make it that much harder?!

"You've… Always hated me, huh?" She asked rhetorically, and those words were a stab to my heart. No, I haven't, Sakura… I may find you annoying most of the time, but I don't hate you… "Do you remember? The day we became Genin and when our three-member Team was first chosen?" Yes. Yes, I do. "How about the day you and I were here, alone? You got mad at me, remember?" She asked, again. Yes, again, I do remember… But…

"I don't remember." I said. Saying the words made me want to stab myself with my kunai, but I had to say them… I have to get over this: Team 7, Konoha, my friends… Sakura, too… I can't concern myself with them anymore. Not when I have chosen power over friendship. I am destined for a different path, as much as I had wished otherwise, and I need to leave now before it becomes too hard to. I heard Sakura let out a ragged breath.

"That's okay… That's something that happened a while back, after all." She said, trying to sound as if what I'd said didn't affect her… Sakura, I'm sorry… "But that's the day when everything started… You and I… And also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." She continued and, as if on queue, Naruto and Kakashi's faces flashed through my mind. As quickly as they came though, they vanished and Sakura had still kept talking. "The four of us completed a number of missions together… They were tough and a lot of hard work, but… Above all… It was fun!" She attempted to cheer, but we both knew her heart wasn't in it. I opened my mouth to speak, but Sakura had unknowingly just cut me off with words I never thought I'd ever hear from her… Even though it didn't really surprise me… "I know about your clan, but revenge… That won't make anyone happy… No one… Neither you, nor I…" She trailed off. I let myself smile the tiniest bit, happy that she tried to talk me out of it – showing that she cared – but I didn't let myself go wild.

"Just as I thought…" I started, my smile beginning to vanish now. "I'm different from you guys… I walk a different path than you guys…" I told her, and for some reason my mouth from here on kept running even though I sorely didn't want it to… "I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now… The four of us did things together, that's true, but my heart decided on revenge in the end, anyway…" I finally gained control of my mouth, right as I felt anger seep into me. "That's my purpose in life." I almost growled out. "I can't become like you or Naruto…" I said, pain striking at my heart once again, even though it's decision didn't waver. Why couldn't life be fair?! Why couldn't the whole incident never have happened, and let me be part of the Team?! Why did I have to be dealt with an avenging destiny?!

"Are you going to choose to be alone again?!" She asked, disbelief and sadness and outrage rang through her voice. I almost flinched at her words and tone. "On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well, now…" She said, and I glared at the path before me. I hated how I had to go, but I knew in my heart that it was my fate to do this. I knew I had to go, whether I liked it or not, and I can't let Sakura get to me. "I may have a family, and friends, but if you go... Then, to me, it will feel the same as being alone!" She declared.

All of a sudden, I wanted to tear my destiny to shreds… If falling in love with me was unavoidable for her, no matter what, then the least fate could've done was allow me to be with her! Allow me to fall for her, as well! But no, fate decided to be a bitch and curse me and her, too! A curse of her falling for a guy who won't even stick around to like her back! Sakura, although annoying sometimes, deserves better than that!

"From here on out, a new path will open for all of us." I said, hoping she would get the hint.

It seems she did, and didn't like it.

"I-I love you, so much!" She said, finally confessing out loud to me. Well, fuck, now I feel like the world's biggest dick. I have to leave, and here she is, confessing to me in hopes that I will stay. Damn it all! "If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Every day will be fun! We'll definitely be happy! I'll do anything for you… So… Please, stay here! I'll help you with your revenge – I'll do something! So please, please, stay here with me… Or, if you can't stay, take me with you…" She cried, and each sob cut me deeply.

God damn it, Sakura… Why… Why did it have to be me?! Why did you have to fall for the one guy who has a shady past and would rather satisfy his revenge rather than stay and have a normal life with you?! For fuck sake… Why couldn't you just love Naruto? I know for a fact that the idiot is in love with you, so why not him…

I forced a smile on my face and turned to look at her broken face, her tears rushing down like rivers over her cheeks, and said only one thing… That one thing that would actually prove that I do remember that day…

"You really _are_ annoying." I said, using a snarky tone. Oh fuck, it almost killed me to see the shock and hurt flash across her face. Deciding I couldn't take much more of this, I turned and started walking again. I didn't even take two steps though, when Sakura started up again…

"Don't leave!" She yelled. "If you do, I'll scream!" She threatened. I almost laughed at her futile final attempt to keep me here, but held it in as I shadow-stepped from in front of her to right behind her. She silenced herself once she felt my presence.

"Sakura…" I began. I didn't know what to say… I want to tell her everything on my mind, but at the same time I don't… I want to tell her I'll stay, but I know I can't… The only thing I could really say is… "Thank you."

She stopped trembling when she heard me say that, and this time I did let myself smile. I stopped though, and then proceeded to knock her out. She dropped like a sack of potatoes after a moment, and I just barely caught her before she hit the ground. I sighed, and placed her on the near-by seat. Taking one last look at her, I gave her a kiss on the forehead. I figured, it's the least I can do… Since I can't stay here and be with her… Once I did that, though, I left the village.

And when I did that, I left my ties and my "caring" heart behind.


End file.
